Eugene In Wonderland
by JesseGlennFan
Summary: When Eugene and her bakugan Pyxunoid end up in a mysterious world, they are both in for a big surprise. Rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1

The 1st part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Eugene In Wonder Land

One morning, in Bayview, there was a young teenage girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Her name was Eugene and it was close to her mother's birthday. Eugene wanted to make it special.

"Man, Pyxunoid! What should I get my mom? Colored pencils, a sketchbook, markers?" Eugene asked.

"Calm down, Eugene. What's the matter? You look like you're having a panic attack," said Pyxunoid.

"Well it _is _my mom's birthday and I have to get her something. You know she's an artist!" Eugene said.

"Well, you have experience as an artist too, don't you? Why don't you draw her a picture of you and her and saying you're the greatest mom in the world?" Pyxunoid asked.

"Wait. You're right, Pyxunoid! I should! I'll make a picture so artistic, my mom will faint when she sees it for the first time! Thanks a bunch!" Eugene got her art supplies.

Pyxunoid watched her as she was about to draw, but Eugene turned back around.

"Pyxunoid, do you mind? I can't have anyone distracting me while I'm drawing," said Eugene.

Pyxunoid turned around as Eugene started drawing. Humans need a lot of privacy these days, he thought to himself.

A few days later, the big moment came. Eugene's family came over for a birthday party, and everyone was celebrating. Eugene wrapped up her drawing in a box and carried it out.

"Alrighty, everyone! Present time!" Eugene's Father announced excitedly. Eugene gulped as she brought out her present first. Presents already? She hurried over to the table and gave the box to her mother.

Eugene's Mother saw the gift and saw it was from her daughter herself. She smiled up at her, and Eugene was smiling ear to ear. She carefully tore the paper open and saw a piece of paper rolled up. When she unrolled it, she saw it was a picture of her and Eugene hugging, with the words "Best Mom Ever" written.

Eugene's Mother almost had happy tears in her eyes, and hugged Eugene for the gift. Eugene hugged her back, and gave herself a victorious fist-pump.

After every present was open, the family all had cake and started to talk and laugh. Eugene was talking with her cousins, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw what seemed to be a rabbit wearing a suit. Eugene couldn't help but look at it.

"Eugene? Is something wrong?" One of her cousins asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong," Eugene said. They continued to talk, but Eugene kept on turning her head around, seeing the same rabbit.

"Eugene, are you sure your ok?" Another cousin asked.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Eugene ran off.

"Eugene?" her cousins looked at each other.

Eugene was running down the sidewalk, chasing that rabbit.

"Eugene, why are you following that rabbit?" asked Pyxunoid.

"It was getting on my nerves so I'm trying to chase it off!" Eugene said. Pyxunoid followed her as she cut through neighbors' yards, with them having confused looks on their faces.

Eugene saw the same rabbit near a pothole, a deep pothole. She finally had her eyes set on it and was about to try to go after it, but the rabbit moved out of the way!

"Whoa!" Eugene tried to stop, but it was too late. One trip, and Eugene found herself falling down the pothole. Eugene was screaming for help.

"Eugene!" Pyxunoid flew in after her, and the rabbit just hopped off.

Eugene kept on falling and falling down what seemed to be like an endless hole. When it finally ended, Eugene screamed and hit the floor hard.

"Oof!" Eugene smacked the ground, hard. Eugene groaned, rubbing her aching head. Suddenly, she felt something else hit her head.

"Ow!" Eugene saw it was Pyxunoid and caught him in her hands.

"Eugene, are you ok?" Pyxunoid asked.

"Pyxunoid, thank goodness. Yeah, I'm ok. But can ya tell me where we are?" Eugene asked.

Pyxunoid looked around, seeing a whole different scene from her mother's birthday party. There were weird looking flowers, multi-colored trees, and other weird stuff.

"Uh, Eugene?" he asked.

"What's up?" Eugene asked.

"I don't think we're in Bayview anymore!" said Pyxunoid.

To be continued

Hey, everyone! This story's for my friend, SkunKazamis-Girl! Merry Christmas, my friend! ;D Review and have a nice weekend from yours truly. ^-^

I do not own Alice In Wonderland or Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Sorry! I just wanted to create a story with similar events. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Eugene In Wonderland

"Uh, Eugene?" Pyxunoid asked.

"What's up?" Eugene asked.

"I don't think we're in Bayview anymore!" said Pyxunoid.

Eugene got up and looked around, seeing the whole scenery was different. However, she only thought it was just a set for a movie.

"Good one, Pyxunoid. Mom! Dad! Where are you guys? Mom? Dad?" Eugene called, but no answer came. After awhile, she got scared and frantically searched for her parents.

"I think you're right Pyxunoid, I don't think we're back home at all." Suddenly, Eugene saw creepy looking creatures and other bakugan in front of her.

"See? I told you we've got the wrong girl! She's obviously the wrong one!" said a bird-like creature.

"You're all wrong! All of you. I know we've got the right girl. Oh, and my name's Solomon by the way," said the same rabbit as he hopped in.

Eugene saw him and her face grew red with anger. Stomping her way over, the rabbit's ears went down.

"You! You're the one who caused all this! I demand an explanation right now!" Eugene snapped.

"What explanation? You're the one who fell down that pothole on purpose," Absalom said.

Eugene grew angrier and grabbed him by the ears.

"No, please! Don't make a sweater out of me!" he begged.

"Give me one good reason not to." Eugene ordered.

"Ok! I sent you down here for a reason! You're the one we've been searching for! It says so in this map!" Absalom pulled out a scroll showing a girl who looked just like Eugene.

Eugene just released him and the rabbit fell to the ground, groaning. Eugene sighed and sat on a rock, already seeing that she could be stuck here forever.

Suddenly, they all heard what sounded like a thudding sound in the distance.

"Really, Pyxunoid? How can your stomach be growling at a time like this? You're in ball form," Eugene said.

"Eugene, that wasn't my stomach." said Pyxunoid. Hearing the sound coming closer, Eugene got up and saw an army of men dressed in black and a terrifying lion creature with long sharp teeth.

"Everybody skedaddle!" said the bird-like creature, squawking.

Eugene quickly got up and started to run. Pyxunoid was right behind her, with the army and lion creature following them.

Eugene jumped over logs and fallen tree limbs in her way to try her best and escape.

"Seize them!" ordered one of the army men. The lion creature was on everyone of their tails.

As all of the creatures kept on running, Eugene was starting to get slower and her legs began to cramp up. Suddenly, the lion creature she saw had already caught up to her.

"Wait a minute! This is only a dream! Nothing is real in dreams! So that means if I close my eyes, I'll wake up and this'll all be over!" Eugene thought to herself. She closed her eyes tightly and the lion creature roared loudly, sending millions of birds flying in the air.

"Run, ya silly girl!" said a rat with a high squeaky voice. Eugene opened her eyes and the rat took out something sharp and stabbed the lion creature, pulling one of its eyes out.

The lion creature roared out in pain and went held his eye.

The lion creature roared out in pain. This gave Eugene a chance to run, but when she started running, she tripped over a fallen log, which made the sleeve of her blue 'I Hate Homework' t-shirt tear and her fall. Eugene groaned and got up, but felt a sharp pain in her left ankle. This gave her no choice but to limp away.

The army saw that the girl had gotten away. Suddenly, a young man rode up on a horse, with long raven-colored hair and pale eyes. He was about five years older than Eugene.

"Huh?" there was a scroll lying on the ground. The man picked it up.

"It cannot be! Troops, retreat! Tell father that we've found this!" the man ordered and he and the army headed off.

Meanwhile, Eugene was limping through the dark woods. The throbbing in her ankle was endless, and it seemed to get worse when she kept on. She could no longer bare the pain, and stopped and sat down on a log.

"Eugene! Eugene!" Pyxunoid quickly floated over to his partner's side.

"Pyxunoid?" Eugene asked.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Pyxunoid asked.

"When I started to run from that lion-thing, I tripped and my shirt tore and I think I messed up my ankle pretty mad." said Eugene.

"Let me have a look," Pyxunoid said. Eugene took off her boot and saw her ankle was swollen.

"Whoa! That's the biggest ankle sprain I've ever seen! There's gotta be at least a cold spring around here somewhere. You have to put something on it to make the swelling go down," said Pyxunoid.

Eugene nodded and was about to get up, but when she put pressure on her foot, the pain grew 3x worse. Eugene groaned and sat back down.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my mom's birthday," said Eugene.

"Oh my. What do we have hear? A couple of travelers on break from touring," said a voice.

"Huh?" Eugene looked around and saw a beautiful white wolf with blue eyes. Eugene gasped and the wolf chuckled.

"Who are you?" Eugene asked.

"I'm just a wolf, but you can call me Snowy if you'd like," said the wolf.

"Snowy. Why are you here? Are you going to take me to that army?" Eugene snapped.

"Me? Nope. But maybe Thunder will. He's Grey King's son, whose just as dirty as he is. Anyways, enough about that. Well, well, well! It looks like you've got yourself quite an injured ankle I see." Snowy said.

"Keep back! I know karate!" Eugene said.

"Relax, my dear. I won't hurt you, I'm going to help you. If you don't mind, would you let me wrap it?" Snowy asked. Eugene hesitantly let the wolf help her and he wrapped her ankle up.

"Hey! My ankle doesn't hurt as much. What'd you do?" Eugene asked.

"This cloth is made from special herbs and medicine. It helps any injury heal within a few hours," said Snowy.

"Thanks for helping me out, but I'm trying to get home. Do you know anyway out of this place?" Eugene asked as she hopped up. Her ankle really did feel better, but it still kind of hurt.

"Unfortunately, no. However, I know where I can take you who might help you out. His name's Skylark, and he knows everything, well not _everything. _I can take you to him, but I'm afraid that is all I can do." Snowy said as he walked away.

Eugene looked down at her ankle.

"Well, are you coming?" Snowy asked.

Eugene looked at him and hopped up. She followed Snowy.

"I almost forgot! I believe you didn't introduce yourself to me," Snowy stopped.

"Oh, silly me! My name's Eugene and this is Pyxunoid, my guardian bakugan." Eugene introduced herself and Pyxunoid.

"Oh my! Eugene? _The _Eugene? I've heard a great deal about you!" said Snowy.

"Why is everyone so eager about me? I mean, I was just chasing a rabbit, and then I end up in this strange place, I guess what you call Wonderland. Why am I here exactly?" asked Eugene.

"Come! Skylark will explain everything! We must hurry!" Snowy started to run, and Eugene and Pyxunoid followed him.

To be continued

Here's the second chapter! The third one will come up soon! Review, review, review! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Eugene In Wonderland

Eugene and Pyxunoid followed Snowy out of the dark woods. Eugene wondered where this wolf was taking them, but she seemed to trust him.

They came to a run-down cabin. Eugene and Pyxunoid looked around while Snowy sniffed the air.

"Is this the right place?" Pyxunoid asked.

"Yes it is. Skylark's in there. Come with me," Snowy said. He lead them both to the door and Snowy scratched at it.

"Who's there?" asked a gruff voice. This startled Eugene.

"Skylark, it is I, Snowy. I've brought someone you might want to see!" Snowy said. An eye looked through the peephole and saw Eugene and Pyxunoid. There was a gasp and the door unlocked and opened.

A young man answered the door. Eugene saw him.

"Please, come inside! We've got much to talk about," the man invited them in. Eugene saw the bird-like creature and an elf boy sitting around a table.

"Wow. It's uh, nice," Eugene said.

"Everyone, this is Eugene and Pyxunoid!" said Snowy.

"Eugene and Pyxunoid? The ones who'll save us from Grey King's wrath?" asked the elf boy.

"Nonsense! They're the wrong ones. There's no way people like them will be able to help us out! Red King would never allow something like this." the bird-like creature said.

"You're just saying stuff, Jumbo. I know this girl's face when I see her anywhere," said the man.

"Skylark, could it really be true?" the elf boy asked.

"Of course, Elfy!" said Skylark happily. He walked over to Eugene.

"Uh, hello." Eugene said, feeling a little awkward.

Skylark smiled widely and lead her over to the table, where she sat with Jumbo, the bird-like creature, and Elfy, the elf. Eugene gulped and Pyxunoid sat on her shoulder.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Eugene asked.

"It's a long story, I'm afraid. Wonderland was a wonderful place, filled with vast colors and cheerful faces…until _he _came. Grey King and his son, Thunder. Merciful rulers who took over Wonderland and ruined everything. Grey King use to be a kind soul, helping everyone out and keeping everyone safe from harm. But when Titan, the evil serpent, came along, he wanted allegiance from a king. Grey King was always jealous of Red King's rule, and made an alliance with Titan to throw him out. A war happened, and Grey King's army won. They managed to throw Red King out and Grey King remains ruler to this very day!" Skylark explained.

"But the one who can stop him is a girl by the name Eugene!" said Elfy.

Eugene was surprised to hear all this. She got up and looked out the window.

"Eugene?" Pyxunoid asked.

"How can I be the one? I'm not even from here! I came from Canada with my parents! I go to school and I have normal friends. I know nothing about killing snakes or dragons! I'm sorry, but you'll just have to find someone else!" Eugene said.

Everyone looked at each other, horrified by what she had said. Eugene sighed and got up.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Open up! It's the army of Grey King!" a voice said.

"It's Thunder and he's here for the girl!" said Jumbo.

"Quick! Drink this!" Skylark said, handing Eugene a bottle.

"Why?" Eugene asked.

"Just do it! For you own safety!" Skylark warned. Eugene drank it quickly and found herself shrinking. Skylark picked her up and stuffed her inside a tea pot, and Pyxunoid flew under the table.

"Stay inside!" Skylark said as he closed the tea pot. Eugene felt scared. What was going on now?

Thunder and to everyone's surprise, Grey King himself, broke inside with two army men and looked around.

"Evening, gentlemen!" said Skylark.

"Hush your tongue! We're looking for a girl by the name Eugene!" said Grey King. He was a man with a long beard with a cape drenched over his shoulders.

"Eugene? Uh, never heard of her?" Elfy asked.

Grey King looked around, but saw nothing.

"Oh, really? Are you hiding this girl? Because my son informed me that she was indeed here," Grey King said.

Inside the tea pot, there was a knocking sound.

"Let me out now!" Eugene said, banging on the lid. But nobody dared to let her out.

Grey King was getting mighty impatient with everyone around him. He ordered his men to search the home, but they came with nothing.

"It's no use, father. There seems to be no sign of her anywhere," Thunder said.

Grey King sighed and left the house.

Skylark waited for the right moment. He opened the lid and Eugene quickly came out, gasping for air.

"Are you ok?" Skylark asked.

"Yes, but it was awfully stuffy in there!" Eugene said.

"Sorry." said Skylark as he let Eugene down.

Everyone sighed with relief. Thank goodness Grey King was gone.

Pyxunoid flew from under the table and was relieved to see Eugene was ok. Pretty soon, Skylark gave Eugene another drink and she was back to her normal size.

Outside, Grey King and his son headed back to the castle with the army. Thunder sighed, feeling sad that he let down his father.

"Do not worry, Thunder," Grey King started.

"But I let you down, father. I promised you I'd bring the girl, but she wasn't there! I feel guilty," said Thunder.

"There is no need to feel guilty, Thunder. We shall find Eugene, and when we do, we will destroy her and once she's gone, Wonderland will be ours forever!" Grey King said.

Both son and father laughed as they rode back to the castle.

To be continued

Hello, everyone! I'm back! The fourth chapter's coming soon and review, review, review! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

The 4th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Eugene In Wonderland

Meanwhile, in the house, Skylark and his friends were enjoying their dinner.

"Oh, no! My shirt's torn!" said Eugene. She was enjoying talking to her new friends so much, that forgot all about her shirt. She looked down and saw the whole sleeve was torn.

"What happened?" Snowy asked.

"I was running, but then I tripped. I thought my ankle was just sprained, but I guess my sleeve got an injury, too." Eugene said.

"Let me see. Oh! No matter. Nothing like a good old fashioned needle and thread can't do!" Jumbo got out some thread and needle and sewed Eugene's sleeve. Eugene was surprised because he got it done in only a few seconds!

"I have fast wings." Jumbo said with a smile.

"Wow. An 'I Hate Homework' shirt?" Elfy asked.

"My parents got it as a birthday present for me because they know how much I hate doing homework." Eugene said with a laugh.

"Well, you shouldn't be focusing on homework right now. Grey King and his army won't stay away for long. They might come back for you." said Skylark, sipping his tea.

"Why does that jerk-face want me so bad?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah? I mean, why does he want the both of us?" Pyxunoid asked.

"Because he knows that you could defeat him. And with you gone, he won't have to worry about you slaying his beloved Titan so that he won't have to leave Wonderland!" said Jumbo.

"Exactly that!" said Skylark.

Eugene stood up.

"Well, then I guess you need someone to stop him!" she said.

"What? Eugene! You don't think you're actually going to go through with this, do you?" asked Pyxunoid.

"Pyxunoid, enough! I don't want this either, but if someone doesn't help, Grey King's just going to keep torturing innocent lives! We need to stop him!" Eugene said.

"Really? You're gonna help us?" asked Elfy.

"Yes we are. Right, Pyxunoid?" Eugene asked.

"Well, you know I'll do anything to stop evil! So I guess I'm in, too!" said Pyxunoid.

Jumbo and Elfy got up and started jumping around, excited.

"But you must leave by morning! Grey King's going to return!" said Skylark.

Eugene nodded.

The next morning, Eugene quickly got up and was getting ready to leave with Pyxunoid.

"Red King's castle is about a half an hour from here! If you follow that trail, you'll be able to find him," Skylark said.

"I'll do my best! Thank you for everything!" said Eugene.

"You're welcome." said Skylark.

Eugene waved goodbye and headed off with Pyxunoid. Suddenly, as she made it to the trail, army men came from the bushes and surrounded them. Eugene turned around and saw it from a distance.

"Oh, no!" Pyxunoid said.

"Skylark! No!" Eugene was about to run back to the house, but Pyxunoid stopped her.

"Eugene, wait! If you go back, those army men will see you! You can't endanger your life either!" said Pyxunoid.

Eugene gasped as the army men took Elfy, Jumbo, and Skylark away. Tears formed in Eugene's eyes as she watched this. Pretty soon, everyone was gone.

"Wait! Where's Snowy?" Eugene asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm right here," said Snowy. Eugene and Pyxunoid were startled as they turned around and saw him.

"You! Weren't you over there before?" Eugene asked.

"Yes, but the thing is, I can disappear and appear! Those army men tried to get me, but I gave them the good old slip up!" said Snowy with a laugh.

Eugene and Pyxunoid just looked at each other.

"Well, we'd better get going if we're going to see Red King!" said Snowy.

"Not without Skylark, we're not!" said Eugene.

"But, Eugene! You heard what Skylark said. We have to see Red King or it's too late," said Snowy.

"I don't care! You can go see Red King if you want, but rescuing Skylark is more important if you ask me!" Eugene snapped.

"Suit yourself. If we're going to save Skylark, we might as well go now! Hop on!" said Snowy. Suddenly, he grew another size just enough for Eugene to ride on his back.

"Whoa! You never told me you can grow!" said Eugene.

"It's another one of my specialties. Grey King's castle, here we come!" said Snowy as he took off.

"Mark my words, Skylark. We'll rescue you and the others, I promise!" Eugene thought.

Back at Grey King's castle, Skylark was waiting to see Red King, and Jumbo and Elfy were turned into Grey King's petty servants. Skylark looked out the window, wondering if Eugene was ok.

Meanwhile, Grey King was in his room, when Thunder walked inside.

"We've got them, dear father." Grey King turned to his son and smiled.

"A job well done. If Skylark doesn't tell us where Eugene is, we'll make him. And if he doesn't give in, then we'll just have to execute him by sword," said Grey King.

"He'll never tell us where Eugene's at." said Thunder.

"I have my ways of making him, my son. Now go off and watch over the prisoners." said Grey King. Thunder bowed and walked out into the hallway. Grey King sighed.

Outside of his father's room, Thunder evilly chuckled. Suddenly, a black rattlesnake slithered up his leg and to his shoulder.

"Hello…Terror," said Thunder as the snake slithered around his arm.

"Your father only looksss down on you as a ssservant rather than his very own ssson. What are you planning on doing?" Terror, the rattlesnake, hissed.

"Don't you worry, my faithful companion. Once the little girl is found, that old bat will pay for making my whole life miserable!" said Thunder, holding up his sword.

"Why can't I just give him the old venom drink?" Terror asked, showing his fangs.

"That'd be too easy. If I'm going to go with my plan, I take him down myself! If I don't succeed, then you can give him that 'venom drink' as you call it. What do you say to that, my dear rattlesnake?" asked Thunder.

"A good plan in deed!" Terror hissed.

Thunder laughed evilly.

To be continued

Oh, no! Thunder's planning on taking out his own father! What's going to happen next! Find out in the fifth chapter and review, review, review! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

The 5th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Eugene In Wonderland

Meanwhile, Eugene and Pyxunoid were getting close to Grey King's castle. Soon, when they arrived at the entrance, Snowy stopped.

"Here we are! Grey King's castle!" said Snowy.

"Great! Now we can rescue Skylark!" said Eugene.

"But how are you going to get inside without being noticed? They'd know that you're Eugene right away!" Pyxunoid said.

"Right," said Eugene, looking down.

"The scroll only showed the backs of the woman and her bakugan when she was taking out Titan! They never showed her actual face." said Snowy.

Eugene and Pyxunoid looked at each other.

"But if you're still unsure, you should try putting on different clothes! It'll make you look less noticeable," said Snowy.

"Like what?" asked Eugene.

"Well…" Snowy started.

By the time she was done getting dressed, Eugene had on a blue dress, an apron, and a bow that tied in her hair.

"This is the best you could think of!" she asked.

"Aw, don't be like that, Eugene. I think it makes you look…kind of cute!" Pyxunoid said, cracking up laughing. Eugene gave him a look which made him shut his mouth.

"This makes me look silly! However, at the same time, it's surprisingly comfortable." Eugene said.

"If you don't like that, you can go and get captured by Grey King," said Snowy. Pyxunoid turned to his partner.

"I think I'll just stick with this, thank you," Eugene said.

"When you find Skylark, you must hurry out and head for Red King's castle! Now hurry!" Snowy said as he ran off.

Eugene turned around and saw how Grey King's castle looked, which scared her. However, she made her way to the entrance with Pyxunoid.

"Ready to go?" Pyxunoid asked.

"Only if you are," said Eugene. They quietly opened the gate and snuck inside.

Grey King was in the backyard, talking to two of the army men.

"I swear, things have never changed around here. We should…" Grey King kept talking to the two army men, unaware that someone was sneaking inside.

Eugene saw him and kept low.

"What do we do?" asked Pyxunoid.

"You go out and talk up to Grey King and I'll try to find Skylark!" said Eugene.

"What am I suppose to do? Tell bakugan jokes?" Pyxunoid asked.

"Tell about your life story, I don't care! Just don't give away your name! Think of some other name, like, Ventus Hawkeye!" said Eugene.

Pyxunoid gulped and floated out. Grey King and the two army men saw him. This gave Eugene enough time to drink the same drink that shrunk her. Even though she did look more unnoticeable, she still didn't that feel Grey King wouldn't recognize her right away.

"And just who are you?" Grey King asked.

"Uh…good evening, gentlemen! My name is Ventus Hawkeye, and my, my! What a fabulous garden you have here! This is some fabulous garden you have here!" said Pyxunoid.

A small Eugene was sneaking her way through the grass. Suddenly, she found large steps that lead to the entrance to the castle. Eugene groaned, and climbed up the stairs, by the time she made it to the top, she was tired and sweaty.

"Ugh, what a climb!" Eugene cooled off for a moment then slid underneath the door. The doors looked giant to her, but that was because she was smaller. Eugene ran down the hallway, hiding from army men who might see her.

Meanwhile, in a room, Skylark was walking around, his hands and feet chained together. He was miserable, and he was sitting in a chair looking down.

Eugene kept on running around, but there were so much rooms to choose from. Suddenly, she saw a familiar face she recognized. It was Jumbo and she ran over.

Jumbo was walking down the hallway, carrying a tray of food to Grey King's room.

"Jumbo! Jumbo!" a small voice came.

"Huh?" Jumbo looked down and saw a small girl.

"Jumbo, help me up!" said the girl.

Jumbo picked the girl up and looked at her. Somehow, he recognized it was Eugene

"E…Eugene? What're you doing here in that ridiculous outfit?" Jumbo asked in a quiet voice.

"Never mind the outfit! Do you know where Skylark's room is?" Eugene asked.

"I do, but I'm not on my way there right now. Why? Are you here for him?" asked Jumbo.

"Yeah! I've come to rescue Skylark!" said Eugene.

"Well…ok. I can take you there!" Jumbo dropped the tray of food and hurried off to Skylark's room. Soon, he found it and put Eugene down.

"Alright, here we are! And when you go in there, take this!" Jumbo took out a piece of cake and handed it to Eugene.

"Uh, what is it?" Eugene asked.

"It's Upelkuchen, a cake that makes you grow. You must take a small bite, or else you'll grow as tall as the Eiffel Tower!" said Jumbo.

"On it!" Eugene said. She hopped off Jumbo.

Sliding under the door, Eugene saw Skylark, looking miserable. Eugene then looked down at her hands.

"Upelkuchen, do your thing!" she took one small bite and began to grow.

Skylark saw a girl in front of him.

"Skylark, it's me!" said Eugene.

Skylark's eyes widened even more when she said her name.

To be continued

Here's the fifth chapter! Sixth one's coming soon! Review, review, review! XD


	6. Chapter 6

The 6th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Eugene In Wonderland

"Eugene? What're you doing here? Grey King's son is in this castle!" said Skylark.

"I don't mind him. I've come to take you back with me! We're going to Red King's castle together! Along with Jumbo, Elfy, and Snowy!" said Eugene.

"That sounds splendid, but before we do, there's something here that we must take with us!" said Skylark.

"Huh? Like what?" Eugene asked.

"The golden sword. Absalom's here. He knows where the sword's at. He shall take you to it," said Skylark.

Eugene nodded, but then got scared when the doors opened! It was Grey King.

"Where is your little bird friend, Skylark? He's kept me waiting for over fifteen minutes now! Remember, if your friends disobey my orders, you'll be the one paying! Huh?" Grey King saw Eugene.

"What is a little kid doing in my castle? I demand you tell me who you are!" he snapped.

"Uh…" Eugene couldn't think of an answer, and her stomach started to tense up.

"This is my sister Mylene! She's visiting! Um, she was very scared to go out and look around, so I was just telling how great this place was! Right, sis?" Skylark asked, winking.

"Uh, yes big brother! This place sounds awesome!" Eugene played along.

"Amazing! Anyone who thinks my castle is a great place is welcome to stay! Please come with me, young lady. You must see my throne room!" Grey King took her hand and lead her out.

Eugene looked back at Skylark as the door closed. Skylark prayed Eugene was safe.

Meanwhile, Grey King lead 'Mylene' down the hallway.

"Fetch a seat for Mylene! She's my guest," said Grey King. Two army men returned with a chair and carried it over.

"Please sit, Mylene. Sit, please!" 'Mylene' quickly sat down.

"Would you like something to drink? Maybe some limeade?" asked Grey King.

'Mylene' shook her head.

Grey King sighed and sank back in his chair. Suddenly, Thunder came out from behind the curtain, which made 'Mylene' gasp. Thunder sat next to his father, and turned to notice a young girl.

"Who is this young one?" Thunder asked.

"Her name is Mylene. She's new here," said Grey King.

Thunder looked at 'Mylene', who looked away uncomfortably.

"Father, I do believe her name isn't Mylene. I believe it's someone else," Thunder said.

"Are you going against me, Thunder?" Grey King asked.

"No! It's just that…" Thunder started.

Grey King pointed one of his claw-like fingers at him.

"Keep it up and you'll end up just like your mother!" he snapped.

"Yes…father." Thunder sat down slowly. Terror slid up his arm and to his shoulder, hissing. 'Mylene' got up and walked off quickly.

Meanwhile, Solomon , the rabbit, was hopping down the hallway.

"Solomon?" a voice asked. Absalom turned around and saw it was Eugene.

"Eugene? What're you doing here all by yourself?" asked Solomon.

"I came for Skylark. But now I'm off to find some golden sword," said Eugene.

"The Golden Sword? Skylark told you about it?" asked Solomon.

Eugene nodded and Solomon lead her out of the castle. Outside, he took her to a small hut where the same lion-creature attacked her.

"It's in there," Solomon pointed. Eugene slowly walked over and peaked inside, seeing the lion-creature. She backed away slowly.

"I'm not getting that sword!" she said.

"Why ever not?" asked Absalom.

"That thing made me trip and hurt my ankle!" Eugene took off her boot and showed him her ankle. It was still black and blue, but the swelling went down.

"Oh my goodness! Why didn't you tell someone before?" asked Solomon.

"It wasn't like this when I arrived!" Eugene said. Solomon gasped and collapsed. Eugene looked at him then back at the lion-creature and ran back inside the castle.

Meanwhile, Elfy was walking down the hallway, with the lion-creature's eye the little mouse gave him.

"Elfy!" Eugene hurried over.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Elfy.

"I need that lion-creature's eye. Do you have it?" Eugene asked.

"You bet I do!" said Elfy, giving Eugene the eye.

Eugene headed off to the lion-creature, but she stopped when she saw Thunder coming. Eugene gasped and was about to turn back around, but she was already spotted.

"Mylene!" Thunder said. Eugene gasped and turned around.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," said Thunder.

"You have?" 'Mylene' asked.

"Yes. I need to talk to you for a moment." said Thunder.

'Mylene' gulped as Thunder lead her to his room.

To be continued

Seventh's coming soon! Review, review, review! =D


	7. Chapter 7

The 7th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Eugene In Wonderland

'Mylene' gulped as Thunder lead her to his room.

When they got there, Thunder locked the door. He saw 'Mylene' looking around.

"You can take a tour, if you want," said Thunder.

"No, thank you. I'm good," 'Mylene' said.

"Mylene, I must tell you something." said Thunder.

"Like what?" asked 'Mylene'.

"You know my father, do you?" Thunder asked.

"Of course," said 'Mylene'.

"He's a menace to me! But I know how to fix it," said Thunder.

"How?" 'Mylene' asked.

"I'm going to kill him!" said Thunder.

'Mylene's' eyes opened wide.

"Why would you want to kill your own father? He loves you! How can you even think that?" she snapped.

"My father only thinks of me as a servant! So that is why I must kill him! I told this to you because you're going to help me get rid of him!" said Thunder.

"No! I won't! I'll never help you kill your father! Never!" 'Mylene' said. She unlocked the door and hurried out. Thunder just looked at her as she ran down the hallway.

Eugene ran down the hallway and found Skylark's room.

"Skylark!" she said.

"Huh? What is it, Eugene?" asked Skylark. Jumbo and Elfy saw her.

"We need to leave! Now!" Eugene said.

"I would, but I'm sort of in a messed up situation," said Skylark, showing her the chains.

"There's gotta be a key around here somewhere!" said Eugene.

"Over there!" Skylark said, pointing. Eugene hurried over and took it, unlocking the chains that bounded Skylark.

"Yay! I'm free! Let's go!" said Skylark. Eugene lead them all to the door, but when she opened it, Thunder was standing there with three army men!

"Uh-oh!" Elfy said.

"Trying to escape, aren't we?" Thunder asked. They all just remained silent.

"Get them!" ordered Thunder.

The three army ran inside, and Eugene tried to fight them off.

"Run…Eugene!" said Jumbo, quickly putting his wings over his mouth. Everyone stopped and turned to the girl, who just stood there silent.

"Eugene?" Thunder asked.

"Eugene, look out!" said Skylark. Eugene gasped and ran out the door.

Skylark tried to fight off the men so he could go after Eugene, but one of them knocked him unconscious.

Eugene ran down the hallway. She ran to the front entrance, but there were bunches of army men. Eugene stopped in her tracks as the army men began to surround her. Eugene turned around and saw Grey King and Thunder.

"Well, well. If it isn't Eugene!" Grey King said.

"Stay away from me!" Eugene said.

"I can't believe I was blind by your hideous disguise. And here I find myself believing your were Skylark's sister!" Grey King said.

"Red King will stop you!" said Eugene as two army men grabbed her arms.

"Not if you're here he won't! Bring her to my room! I'll make sure to give her a nice little execution present!" said Grey King. Eugene gasped.

Suddenly, there came a loud roaring sound. Eugene saw the lion-creature, Pyxunoid, Elfy, Jumbo and an unconscious Skylark, with the Golden Sword.

"Let her go!" Pyxunoid snapped. The two army men quickly let Eugene go.

"Eugene, hop on!" said Elfy. Eugene quickly got on the lion-creature and they all took off.

Grey King growled when he saw all of them heading off.

"I will not stand for this! Prepare the army! Have Titan ready! We battle in exactly three days!" said Grey King.

Meanwhile, Eugene was looking back at Skylark, who remained motionless the whole time.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"He's not moving." said Jumbo.

Eugene looked down, fearing the worst for Skylark.

In the castle, Thunder was preparing the army for the upcoming invasion. This time, it was _his _turn to take actions into his own hands.

"The army is ready, father." Grey King walked inside.

"Great. Now that we found out that "Maya" is Eugene, we certainly can't back down from a fight now! One she is defeated, I'll be ruler of Wonderland forever!" Grey King said with an evil laugh.

"Actually, there's been a little change in plans," said Thunder as Terror slithered onto his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Grey King looked at his son.

"It's time you take a break from your duties, father." said Thunder, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, two army men walked inside, pointing their weapons straight at Grey King.

"What is the meaning of this, my son? What are you doing?" Grey King asked.

"What he'sss trying to say, is that that your ssservices are no longer needed." hissed Terror.

Thunder's face turned into a wide smile.

Terror's mouth open, revealing fangs that dripped venom. Grey King gasped and tried to escape, but the army men grabbed his arms. The old man struggled, but Thunder came right at him. Soon, everything was silent.

Thunder's plan had succeeded.

To be continued

Yikes! The plan succeeded! What's going to happen now? Review, review, review please! XD


	8. Chapter 8

The 8th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Eugene In Wonderland

Riding on the lion-creature's back, they arrived at Red King's castle. Snowy and a guard saw them and ran inside

"Sire!" said Snowy. A man with a red crown looked at them.

"She's here!" said the guard. The man gasped and walked out of the castle.

Outside, Eugene and the others hopped off the lion-creature, with Jumbo carrying a still unconscious Skylark.

"Who's that?" asked Pyxunoid.

"He, Pyxunoid, is Grey King." said Elfy. Eugene and Pyxunoid looked at each other as a man came walking up towards them.

"My, my. Elfy, Jumbo. I see you brought the one-and-only Eugene with us! What a blessing!" said Red King. He looked and saw Skylark, and his look changed.

"Your highness, it's terrible! We were fighting of Grey King's guards, but Skylark got knocked unconscious! He's not responding at all!" said Jumbo.

"Please help him!" Eugene said, tears forming.

"I'll do everything I can to save him, dear. Trust me!" said Red King. They all ran inside the castle.

Inside Red King's bedroom, Skylark laid in the bed. Everyone looked on worried, especially Eugene. Red King checked his heartbeat.

"Is he ok?" asked Jumbo.

"He's still alive!" said Red King. Everyone sighed with relief.

"However, he got hit pretty hard. But as I checked the X-rays my men have taken, that hit never fractured his skull or punctured his brain! I may be a ruler, but my men and I have no explanation for this!" said Red King.

Suddenly, Skylark's eyelids began to flutter. Eugene saw it and gasped, which made Jumbo and Elfy look on. A groan was heard.

"W…where am I?" Skylark asked, weakly.

"Skylark!" Eugene hurried over and hugged him. Skylark groaned.

"Oops, sorry." Eugene apologized.

Everyone ran over to him. Skylark hugged everyone around him. Red King looked at them all.

After a few days of resting, Skylark was feeling better. He was up and running again.

"Man! It feels great to be back in my normal clothes!" said Eugene as she walked out in her regular clothing.

"Ah, why didn't you keep the outfit I gave you?" Snowy asked.

"No offense Snowy, but you really should pick out better clothing." Eugene said.

"Yeah, I'll admit. I do have a bad sense of style!" said Snowy with a laugh.

Eugene smiled.

That night, Eugene was out on the balcony with Red King, looking at the stars. Elfy, Jumbo, and Skylark running around, playing and laughing. Eugene chuckled when she saw this.

"Skylark recovered so quickly," she said.

"Yes, but we shouldn't celebrate so quickly. You must prepare for your battle with Titan in two days," Red King said.

"Two days? But that's not enough time!" said Eugene.

"Unfortunately, Grey King's already prepared for the war. If we're to succeed, we must plan for the war now. Or else Grey King could rule all of Wonderland forever! Eugene, for the sake of our world, will you help us?" Red King asked.

Eugene looked up at him, with a look of confusion. Boy, what a hard decision it was to make. She wants to help her friends, but she was afraid she'll let them all down.

"Um…I…" Eugene started. Red King waited for an answer, but instead, Eugene ran off. Red King turned around. Elfy and the others stopped playing and saw the whole thing from in the yard. They all looked at each other, wondering what was wrong with Eugene.

Eugene quickly ran into her room and locked the door, not wanting anyone else to bother her. She ran over to the bed and buried her face into a pillow. Suddenly, she looked up and saw the lion-creature. It looked at her with a different look in its eyes. It walked on all fours towards her, and nudged her shoulder.

"I know, I know. What am I saying? These people are all counting on me for my help! I'll do it!" said Eugene. The lion-creature's ears perked up and it pounced on her.

"Ok, ok! I know you're happy, too!" said Eugene, laughing. The lion-creature got up. Eugene was about to stand up, but felt a little pain in her ankle. She hurried over to her bed and looked at her ankle.

The lion-creature looked at her foot and walked over. Eugene looked at it as it breathed on her foot. Suddenly, the wound started to fade and Eugene's ankle was back to normal. Eugene herself grew shocked

"Hey! You have healing powers. Red King says a Lion Phoenix has the power to heal any injury. That's what you are, aren't you?" she asked.

The big creature walked to the corner, where it curled up into a ball, quickly falling asleep. Eugene smiled and pulled the covers over her head and fell asleep. She would help her friends, no matter what.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Thunder was preparing the army.

"As your new ruler now, we shall take out Red King and the girl! Once we succeed, I shall be the ruler of Wonderland! Anyone who is against these rules shall end with the same fate as my father did! Understand?" the new ruler snapped.

"Yes, sir!" said all the army men.

Thunder laughed evilly.

To be continued

Ninth one's coming soon! Merry Christmas! X)


	9. Chapter 9

The 9th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Eugene In Wonderland

Pretty soon, the day of the battle arrived. Everyone was prepared, even Elfy, Jumbo, and Skylark. However, Red King noticed that Eugene was missing. Maybe she backed out of the battle, he thought to himself. Suddenly, everyone heard a thudding sound and Eugene came out of the castle, in a suit of armor, riding on the Lion Phoenix's back.

"You came!" said Red King.

"Like I said, I'll never back down from a fight as long as I live!" Eugene said. Red King smiled at her.

"Everyone, forward! March!" he commanded. Everyone headed out.

When the battle field was set, Thunder and the army arrived.

"When do we attack, sir?" asked one of the army men.

"On my orders." Thunder answered. Terror slithered to him and Thunder chuckled.

Soon, Red King had arrived, along with the army.

"Hello there," said Thunder. The two men approached each other.

"Where's Grey King?" Red King asked.

"Unfortunately, my dear father had a bit of an…accident." said Thunder.

Eugene gasped. She forgot to tell them that Thunder was planning on killing Grey King.

"Red King, before we battle, I must tell you something! It's Thunder! He was planning on killing his father!" said Eugene. Red King grew shocked.

"You fool!" Thunder glared at Eugene

"Why would you do something like this? Is he dead?" snapped Red King.

"Yes, he's dead! And because I want to be ruler of Wonderland of course, and to stop being treated like a servant! But enough about this! Let's see if you're prepared for this battle! Bring out Titan!" commanded Thunder.

Suddenly, there was a loud roaring sound. A grey, hideous, huge snake-like creature slithered over, knocking down trees because of his enormous size. Eugene hopped off of the Lion Phoenix and walked over.

"So, my dear old foe. We meet once again on the battlefield," Titan hissed.

"We've never met before!" snapped Eugene.

"Not you, insolent girl! My old enemy, the Golden Sword!" Titan snapped.

"Enough talking! Time to die!" said Eugene. She swung the sword, slashing off the snake-creature's tongue. Titan screeched in pain.

"What're ya gonna do without your tongue?" Eugene asked. She kept on swinging the sword, but Titan kept on dodging them. Eugene gasped as Titan knocked her to the ground.

"Oof!" Eugene got up.

"Eugene, hang on!" Pyxunoid said. He flew over to her.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise, Ventus Pyxunoid!" said Eugene. Pyxunoid rose and Titan flew up.

"Time for you to die, bakugan fool!" Titan snapped.

"Pyxunoid, you deal with Titan! I'll handle Thunder!" said Eugene. She hopped off of Pyxunoid and landed on her feet.

"I thought Eugene was suppose to slay Titan herself!" said Skylark.

"The scroll never said who had to slay Titan!" Red King said. He commanded the army to fight, and soon, everyone was in a ferocious battle.

Eugene ran towards Thunder, who blocked her attack with a sword of his own.

"Foolish child! Do you really think you can take me out with that puny sword?" Thunder asked as he clashed with Eugene.

"Correction! I'm no child! I'm a teenager!" said Eugene. They both started to clash.

Skylark fought off army men, but stopped when he heard a scream. Elfy and Jumbo were in danger.

"Help us, someone!" said Elfy. He and Jumbo were surrounded by army men. Skylark ran over and quickly dispatching them all, saving Elfy and Jumbo's life.

Thunder and Eugene continued to fight, with Eugene starting to gain the upper hand. Suddenly, she knocked Thunder down to his feet.

"Any last words before I dispose of you?" Eugene asked.

"Unfortunately, it's _you _who shall be disposed of!" Thunder snapped. He kicked both of Eugene's feet, which made her fall to the ground.

Eugene groaned, and felt a strong hand grab her neck.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time! Say goodbye, foolish girl!" Thunder snapped. He waved his sword, but was stopped when he felt something hard hit his head. Thunder fell to the ground, releasing Eugene.

"Ugh!" Eugene got up and saw Skylark with them.

"Skylark!" Eugene hugged him, which took him by surprise.

"There's not much time, Eugene! You must go after Titan, now!" said Titan.

Eugene nodded and ran off while Skylark took care of the army men. Pyxunoid and Titan kept on clashing, and Titan was gaining the upper hand.

"Say goodnight, Pyxunoid! Forever!" Titan snapped.

"You leave my partner alone!" Eugene snapped. Titan turned around and saw her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Titan snapped.

"Just…this!" snapped Eugene. She quickly ran onto Titan's back, with the snake snapping its jaws to try and catch her. Pyxunoid gasped.

"Off with your head!" Eugene snapped. She jumped high in the air, waved the sword, and swung it with all her might, cutting off the huge creature's head!

Suddenly, both armies stopped clashing. They saw the head of Titan roll into the middle of the battlefield. Everyone was stone silent as Eugene flew down on Pyxunoid's back, jumping off. Pyxunoid returned into ball form and Eugene caught him in her hands.

The Lion Phoenix ran up to her, along with Elfy, Jumbo, Red King, and Skylark.

"It…it's dead!" said Elfy.

"You killed Titan!" said Jumbo.

"I did! I saved Wonderland!" said Eugene. Everyone began to cheer, even the army from the enemy side. Everyone else turned to them.

"We would like to thank you for what you have done, young one. Grey King put all of us under his control by force, and wouldn't let us leave until Titan was fought. But now, since you have defeated him and freed us all, we are no longer under Grey King or his son's control!" said one of the army men.

Everyone cheered some more. Red King sighed as two army men from his side pulled a still unconscious Thunder away, leading him to prison where he would remain for the rest of his life.

"Skylark!" Eugene said. She ran into Skylark's arms, which made him surprised again, but gladly accepted her hug. Soon, Elfy and Jumbo joined in.

This war was finally over. Wonderland was free.

To be continued

Final chapter's coming soon! Please review, review, review! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

The 10th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Eugene In Wonderland

Finally, there was peace in Wonderland. Red King remained ruler, where he made sure that everything would change from Grey King's way of rule. Thunder remained in prison, where he was stripped down to cleaning Wonderland rather than ruling it.

A celebration was being held in Red King's castle. There was dancing, music playing, and food for everyone. Eugene was talking to her friends, laughing.

"Hey, where's Skylark?" Pyxunoid asked.

"He's out on the balcony. He needed to get away from all the music." said Jumbo.

"Excuse me." said Eugene. She hurried off to find Skylark, while the rest of her friends looked at each other and shrugged.

Out on the balcony, Skylark was enjoying the peace, looking up at the star and moonlit sky.

"Skylark?" Eugene asked as she walked out. Skylark turned around and saw her.

"Eugene! What're you doing here?" asked Skylark.

"I was looking for you. Why aren't you inside with us enjoying the party?" Eugene asked.

"I needed to get away for awhile. I need time by myself to just enjoy peace and quiet," said Skylark.

"Yeah, me too. Sometimes, when I get home from school, all I want is a nice, quiet, relaxing day!" said Eugene with a laugh.

Skylark chuckled when she said this. They both looked up at the sky and saw shooting stars.

"Wow! Shooting stars!" said Eugene.

"It's the first time I've seen one before in my life. They're so magnificent," said Skylark.

"They sure are!" said Eugene with a smile.

Skylark just stared at her with a wide smile. Eugene looked at him, feeling a little awkward. Suddenly, Skylark leaned in and kissed her, which caught her way off guard.

"Whoa! Skylark! What was that for?" Eugene asked, quickly pulling away.

"For never giving up on your friends and for saving Wonderland. You know how much that means to me! Oh, and it's also because you never backed down when we needed you most!" said Skylark.

Eugene just stared at him with eyes. Skylark became worried. Had he done something wrong?

"Thanks for saying that." Eugene said. Skylark smiled and kissed her again, and this time, Eugene didn't pull away. However, while she enjoyed the little romantic moment, a huge flash of light blinded her.

Eugene quickly shielded her eyes, as the scenery began to change. Soon, she found herself in the same pothole. Only this time, there was no land filled with colorful flowers or weird-looking creatures.

"Eugene!" called a voice. Eugene recognized the voice as one of her cousins.

"I'm down here!" her cousin hurried over and helped her out.

"Thank goodness you're ok! You practically almost missed the whole party! Your mom opened all of her gifts and there's only two pieces of cake left!" he said.

"Whoops! I would've come there sooner, but I guess that rabbit I was chasing gave me the slip. I was trapped in that world for such a long time!" said Eugene.

"World? What world?" her cousin asked.

"Uh, never mind! Let's just get back to the party!" said Eugene with a smile. She got up and her cousin followed her back to the house.

Eugene wanted to tell her whole family about what had happened to her, but she knew they'd think she was crazy. But it was all real and someday, she would go back, even if it was all a dream. Her and Pyxunoid both.

The end!

This is the end, unfortunately! But I hope you all enjoyed the story and pretty please with sugar on top, review! XD

~To my friend, ShunKazamis-Girl. I hope you liked it! ;D


End file.
